Fluid filtration systems are typically used in such fluid circulating systems as hydraulic, lubrication, and water systems. The filtration systems primarily comprise a reservoir for the fluid, a pump device to pump the fluid out from the reservoir under pressure and at least one filter assembly. The fluid is continually filtered through a suitable filtration medium to remove unwanted residues or impurities. For example, liquid filtration systems used for filtering the lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine generally have a filter assembly which contains a replaceable filter element comprising a suitable filtration medium. The oil enters the filter assembly through an inlet, passes through the filtration medium and exits through an outlet back into the engine/reservoir.
Those familiar with the filter industry know that when a used filter element is to be removed from the filter assembly, often the space for maneuvering and handling the filter element is limited such that the filter element cannot be easily removed or replaced. Often there is limited space and additional tools such as rachet wrenches are required to remove the filter assembly from the fluid circulation system. When the filter assembly is replaced on the fluid circulation system, this procedure is repeated.
The filter assemblies have connecting inlet and outlet pipes or tubes leading to and from the filter assembly and connecting the filter assembly to the fluid circulation system. It is necessary to achieve fluid-tight seals between the pipes or tubes and the filter assembly. Problems arise, however, and messy fluid spills occur when the filter assembly is disconnected from the fluid circulation system. Fluids remaining in the filter assembly and in the connecting tubes tend to leak or spill from the filter assembly and tubes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter assembly which mitigates or eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional fluid filter systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a filter assembly having quick connect devices wherein upon release of the connecting devices, fluid flow into or out of the filter assembly is stopped, thereby minimizing the likelihood of leakage of fluid from the filter assembly during replacement of a filter element.